


Monster

by Wulferious



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: Choi Seunghyun had survived as a human for the majority of his life. He blended in well, wearing brown eye contacts and creating illusions around his face to hide his sharp teeth. It wasn't until he met you that he ever let go and allowed himself to be who he was, instead of becoming an amalgamate of a 'human' and what he really was.(Based loosely on BIGBANG'S Monster MV)





	

There was no denying that you were in love with someone other than a human. How that came to be, you couldn't exactly remember, but it was the only truth you knew. To everyone else, Choi Seunghyun was a monster, but to you, he was so much more than a species or a label.

The term was actually ‘Darksider’, but people would rather refer to them as beasts and monsters. Darksiders are humanoid creatures that have the ability to control what little magic this world has. They are strong and determined, but often violent and reckless. Darksiders were born to look nearly the same as humans, but with brightly coloured eyes and canine fangs similar to that of a mythological vampire. Their skin would be pale and smooth, never showing a single blemish, but often bore sprawling tattoos that would appear when they were using magic. In pitch darkness, their eternal sight would be visible; multitudes of bodiless eyes would surround them in a cloud of hazy bright light. Darksiders also had a much longer lifespan than humans, able to extend their life for up to 800 years.

While Darksiders have been around for nearly as long as the human race has, hardly anyone understood them. They were feared and hated, so much to the point that all of them went into hiding almost 300 years ago. Some tried to blend in as humans, and some found solitude hiding in the wilderness, but their numbers recently began to dwindle when the humans prioritised hunting them down. Whenever a Darksider was captured, it was broadcast as breaking news, reported over the PA systems of every school, workplace, and home.

Darksiders that were caught by humans were sent to gigantic prisons. The facilities were a cloaked lie: they were supposed to incarcerate Darksiders for ‘the protection of humanity’, for the greater good. But, those prisons were really built to experiment on captive Darksiders: to try and discover new ways to kill and fight wars, test medication and chemicals instead of using animal or human trials, and discover the way to slow the ageing process. The prisons were large, closed off facilities that were covered with concrete walls, thick chain link fences laced with a magic blocking material, and endless spools of barbed wire.

~

Choi Seunghyun had survived as a human for the majority of his life. He blended in well, wearing brown eye contacts and creating illusions around his face to hide his sharp teeth. It wasn't until he met you that he ever let go and allowed himself to be who he was, instead of becoming something completely false. You were the only human who would ever accept a Darksider into their arms without fearing pain or death. You were the only human to ever want to kiss the lips of someone who could very well tear yours out by accident. You were the only human to love a Darksider, to love a monster so deeply that it wouldn’t matter if your life hung in the balance.

To you, Seunghyun wasn't a monster. He was just Seunghyun. For that reason among hundreds of others, he loved you. It was you, a human - someone on the other side - that made him feel free and fearless. Seunghyun became brave around you. He was less closed off, less angry, less prone to lashing out at every little thing that annoyed him. He would long to hug you, to kiss you, something he had previously promised himself that he would never do. His Darksider nature was gone when you were with him, and Seunghyun was finally happy, after 200 years of fearing getting caught. Love and emotion were no longer weaknesses to him, and they were transformed into a strength.

But, Seunghyun’s happiness was soon the object of his downfall.

~

Seunghyun sat in his cell with his head down, staring at the concrete floor. He couldn't remember what day it was anymore, but the thought of you kept him going. He went through round after round of vigorous torture, injections and test battles, surviving with the last faint image of you in his mind’s eye. He would spend his days strapped to a table or in an arena with a beeping collar around his neck, hearing the cackles of the humans when he tried to get away from canon shots and gunfire. Then, he would spend his nights in a small, cramped cell with four other Darksiders. The last ones left alive in the sprawling prison, at least to his knowledge.

The four were Jiyong, Seungri, Daesung, and Taeyang. At first, Seunghyun was reluctant to even look their way, but he eventually became friends with them. After all, Darksiders really only had each other in a world such as this.

“Someday I'll get out of here,” Seunghyun muttered for the umpteenth time that hour. Jiyong sighed in exasperation, turning over in his bed. Jiyong’s hair was a bloody red, and it cast a reddish sheen onto his fair skin by what little light hit the room from the barred window that was too high for any of them to reach.

“That's the fifteenth time you've said that since Taeyang got back. You know that there’s no way out of here.” Jiyong commented to the disappointed nods of the others.

“You've only been here for four years. You'll eventually give it all up,” Daesung said, moving to sit next to Seunghyun. He patted the taller Darksider on the back gently. “You'll get used to it.”

Daesung had white blonde hair that was tousled and messy. His horn-like nose piercings glistened in the light, reflecting small white dots on the walls. His skin was beautifully pale, and he was kept shirtless most of the time, due to the female humans at the prison. Seunghyun was not envious of what Daesung went through on a daily basis. While most of the Darksiders were kept abstinent, Daesung had no choice but to give that up every night.

Seunghyun growled angrily. “I never will.” Despite the reassurance that his friends pelted him with nearly every day, he knew that he would never see this place as anything but a barrier to keep him away from you. “At least (Y/N) doesn't think I'm a monster.”

“Why do you care so much about her?” Seungri asked. “She’s probably the reason you were caught.” Seungri was often the one humans tested on the most. He had black hair that was extremely short and thin, smoothed like a blanket over the top of his head.

“No,” Seunghyun shouted menacingly. “None of this is her fault!”

“Of course it is. All humans hate us, even if they try to be inclusive, they can't shake their fear out of their heads. Why do you think the five of us are locked in here every night? This is barely the size of my smallest bathroom at home,” Jiyong accused.

“You’re just sour because you were rich and famous until someone outed you,” Daesung commented, earning a lazy punch from Jiyong. “I’m only stating the truth, G-Dragon. Boy, what an obvious name. I think it’s hilarious that it took them so long to notice you. You know, with the red horns and all.” He positioned his index fingers on the sides of his head in a mocking manner towards Jiyong.

“Ex-fucking-scuse you,” Jiyong fired back. He sat up and faced Seunghyun. “They were an accessory! It wasn’t until a fan grabbed them that I was noticed. Seunghyun, what we’re trying to say is, it’s always going to be the human’s fault, no matter how much they love you.”

It took most of Seunghyun’s willpower not to strangle Jiyong right then and there, for more reasons than the accusation. “(Y/N) would never do such a thing, even by accident. She moved away from her family and to the middle of nowhere to protect me. She knew about my secret before I was caught, not as I was getting caught.”

“Yet here you are,” Taeyang added. Taeyang was the beefiest out of everyone, mostly due to him participating in a lot of fistfights and brawls for the amusement of the humans that worked at the prison. Most of his head was shaved and the rest of his black hair grew upwards like grass.

Seunghyn sighed, sticking out his tongue at his four roommates with a mocking ‘nyeh’. He lay down on his near rock hard mattress, turning to look at the wall instead. “I’m going to get out of here, (Y/N), just wait for me.”

~ Eight Years Earlier ~

_Seunghyun closed his biology textbook in annoyance, reaching into his backpack to instead grab a book. Nobody ever wanted to sit beside him, even though he was considered the most attractive guy in the entire school. He assumed the reason was because he always looked so angry and intimidating. He wasn't bothered by that, but what did make him angry was that his classmates were fiddling with chemical solutions left by the chemistry teacher from the period before. Of all the years he had attended high schools, this generation was by far one of the worst. This was a grade 12 classroom, not a kindergarten playground._

_“I wonder what this does!” Robert exclaimed as he reached for a damp strip of paper sitting on top of a shelf in the lab area. It held two drying powders that could have exploded if even a small wind current caught it. Luckily for the reckless boy, the solutions weren't going to be ‘armed’ until everything was completely dry. If any of the solutions exploded, they would make a large CRACK sound and spray red powder everywhere, dying the culprit red for at least a few days, on top of the added risk that the culprit’s finger could be blown off._

_Seunghyun watched Robert poke at the paper, rolling his eyes. He wouldn’t say anything, and in fact, it would be something quite funny to see, as Robert deserved karma for how insulting and annoying he was. Seunghyun turned back to the front of the classroom and opened his book, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone new walking into the classroom with Mr Eastwood, who held out a piece of paper toward him. Seunghyun’s enhanced sight showed that the piece of paper was a timetable. The teacher signed it, spoke a few words to the new student and pointed straight at Seunghyun._

_The person turned around to reveal a girl, dressed in an extremely oversized black hoodie with the words G-DRAGON sprawled over the front. She adjusted her glasses and looked over at Seunghyun, nervously nodding and making her way toward him. She stopped at the empty desk next to him and pointed down at the chair nervously. Now that she was closer, he could see her face clearly. She was beautiful to him, even though she wouldn't fit the standard of society’s ‘beauty’._

_“Um… is anyone sitting here?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She squirmed in her spot, tugging at the hem of her sweater. “Mr Eastwood said I could sit here, but I didn't know if you liked being alone or not...”_

_“No, it’s alright. Go ahead, sit down.” Seunghyun observed her. She looked timid and shy as she curled up in her chair, hugging her backpack. She avoided eye contact with him, but still smiled his way._

_“What’s your name?” She asked after a while, once the lesson was completed and the corresponding worksheets handed out._

_“Seunghyun,” he answered simply. It was obvious she already knew his name, everyone did, but she was kind enough to ask anyway. “What’s yours?”_

_“(Y/N).”_

~

“Look at him run!” Seunghyun heard the humans chortle and laugh as he ran. For the past three hours, he and Daesung were fighting to keep their lives against drunk humans spraying gunfire across the arena.

‘If only I could use my magic,’ Seunghyun growled through his thoughts. ‘Then they wouldn't be so high and mighty.’

“ _COWARDS_!” Daesung yelled as he barely dodged a grenade. It exploded behind them, the force making them lose their footing. “Come down here and fight us like men!” Seunghyun looked over at his friend, barely slowing down to shoot him an angry look.

“I'm sorryyy,” one of the men shouted from the top of the wall. “We can't let you die, the girls like you too much! If we killed you, they’d never forgive us!”

“Keeping the eye candy alive is the only way they'll actually sleep with us!” Another added.

Seunghyun had more than enough of all this fleeing. He took aim at the wall where the humans were standing, aggression boiling his blood. He began sprinting at full speed, jumping up and attaching himself to the wall. He then began to climb upwards, using what little power he could manifest to be able to hoist himself up the concrete wall.

“Wait, Seunghyun!” He heard Daesung call his name, but he ignored it.

One Seunghyun reached the top, he punched open the glass of the protected perch and attacked the humans with what strength he could muster. His sheer force of anger alone was enough to overpower the force inside the guard tower, but he wasn't fast enough to stop them from sounding the alarm.

“You think you can keep us trapped here forever?!” He growled as he easily snapped a guard’s neck.

~ 

_Seunghyun and (Y/N) had become extremely close after being seated next to each other in biology. Seunghyun had never had any friends until her, and she was too afraid to approach anyone else. (Y/N) became his rock, helping him calm down and realise there was more to life than just anger. He became her voice, defending her against bullies and jealous girls. He also began to speak for her, as she was often mute due to her anxiety._

_It was more often than not the two of them spent every day together, and even stuck together after school. Seunghyun had no family, so it wasn’t hard to just pack up a stack of his clothes and leave it in (Y/N)’s dresser for whenever he would stay over at her place. It became such a second nature to the two that it was completely impossible to separate them. At first, (Y/N)’s parents protested his constant sleepovers but soon realised that Seunghyun was the only true friend their youngest daughter had and decided to stop interfering._

_~_

_On a dreary Friday, Seunghyun and (Y/N) walked into class and sat down together, listening closely to the breaking news that came over the PA, a standard issue for whenever a Darksider was captured._

_“Another Darksider has been apprehended in the name of humanity. One you may know as G-Dragon, Korea’s biggest star, Kwon Jiyong. This monster is no longer a threat to the world and our way of life has become just a little bit safer.” An automated voice announced through the PA, much to the despair of the classmates around them. They all began chattering, disregarding the fact that they were in a school setting. This always happened whenever a Darksider was found._

_Both (Y/N) and Seunghyun turned to look at each other. It has been months since a Darksider had been captured, and it was such a shock to hear that a huge celebrity such as G-Dragon had been one of them. (Y/N) clutched her sweater, the popular rapper’s logo over top of it. She almost never took it off, even on days where Seunghyun was sweating in shorts and a tank top. At times when Seunghyun slept over at her home, she wouldn’t even take it off to sleep._

_“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, watching as she teared up. Seunghyun gently grasped at (Y/N)’s shoulder and brought her to lean against him. She accepted the contact, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve._

_“It’s not fair,” she whispered, snivelling. Seunghyun knew how much G-Dragon meant to her, and she must have been devastated that he was arrested, but he thought that her opinion of him would go south in a few moment’s time, just like all the other students around him were reacting._

_“Don't… Don't you think it was the right thing to do?” He asked, finally finding an excuse to ask her opinion on his species. He had never thought to ask her about Darksiders in all the months in which they had grown so close. At times, around her, he even forgot he was one._

_“No.” She stated matter-of-factly, staring up at Seunghyun with disappointment. Her voice lowered to a whisper that only Seunghyun could hear over the classroom chatter. “Darksiders are people too. They're just different. I can't bear to hear that they go through so much pain because of us. Nobody should be imprisoned because of who they are.”_

_Seunghyun’s eyes widened. His heart rate picked up, and a multitude of thoughts ran through his head. ‘Should I tell her?’_

_“Hey, Sunny?” (Y/N) questioned. He smiled briefly at his nickname, after the main character of their favourite TV show, Into the Badlands. “Are you okay? You’re oddly focused on my nose.” Seunghyun blinked briefly and looked away, an awkward grin forming on his lips._

_“Oh, sorry. Um… can you pretend to have a headache? I need to tell you something.”_

_She furrowed her eyebrows, but muttered an ‘ok’. She held her temples and pressed her forehead against the desk, and Seunghyun raised his hand._

_“Mr Eastwood, can I take (Y/N) to the nurse? She’s got a really bad headache from all the commotion.”_

_“Go ahead,” Mr Eastwood sighed, looking up from the papers on his desk briefly. “Don’t be too long.”_

_Seunghyun stood up, guiding (Y/N) out of the room with him. Once they on the opposite end of the hallway, they went down the stairwell and stopped outside the school’s small forest edge, called Narnia by the students due to a number of marijuana smokers coming out to the forest to get high at lunch. (A/N: Yes, this is a real thing at my school. The forest is called Narnia by everyone, even the teachers.) They hid along the treeline so that they couldn’t be spotted by the cameras that lined the outer brick walls of the school._

_“What did you need to tell me that you couldn’t say in class?” She questioned, holding Seunghyun’s hand tightly. She seemed concerned, which was slightly comforting to him._

_He took a moment to gather his words. “I… I’m glad you have sympathy for the Darksiders,” Seunghyun started. “I don’t want you to be like everyone else.”_

_“Sunny, I’ve been your best friend for almost a year now. What would make you think I was normal? You’re the only one I can talk to other than my parents and my sister without fainting.”_

_“I know, I know… it’s just… that… I was afraid of telling you my secret.” Seunghyun looked down at his best friend, trying to hide the nervousness in his eyes._

_“What secret? I thought we promised each other we wouldn’t have any.”_

_“I know, that’s why I need to tell you.” He stopped and studied the beauty of her face. He admired the blemishes that collected on her forehead because her skin was oily, the strands of hair that were caught in the corners of her glasses, and how here (e/c) eyes were slightly larger than normal due to the prescription of her lenses. He wanted to memorise every bit of her in case that who he was still scared her away, even if she felt like Darksiders were wrongfully imprisoned._

_“Come on, out with it, Seunghyun.”_

_“I’m…. I’m a Darksider.”_

_Immediately, (Y/N)’s hands flew upward to push Seunghyun’s upper lip to reveal his gums. He backed up at the contact. “I’ve got spells on my face, just give me a cotton-pickin’ minute.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_Seunghyun waved a hand over his face, the silver sheen of his spell making (Y/N) squint briefly. The brown of his contact lenses was gone, revealing one blue eye, and one yellow eye. His skin tinted to a much paler complexion, and the side of his face bore a magical tattoo that looked like metal plating, but it faded within a few seconds._

_Seunghyun braced for her rejection. To see her running into the distance, leaving his world forever. He could barely think about it, but he needed to be ready._

_“Your eyes are beautiful.”_

_Seunghyun froze in shock._

_“You’re still my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. Now put the illusions back on your face and let’s go back inside. I don’t want you to get in trouble for staying out of class for so long.”_

_“You… you’re not scared?”_

_“Of course I’m not. You’ve always had anger issues but you’ve never hurt me or anyone else. You’re still my ray of sunshine, no matter if you’re human or not.”_

~

Daesung had disappeared back inside the prison as Seunghyun continued fighting. If most of the employees were drunk, it was the best chance they all had to escape. Soon enough Seunghyun had ripped open a hole in the magic barrier, feeling the surge of power return to his veins through the small rip.

The flow of magic rushed past Seunghyun like a heavy gust of wind, and he nearly lost his balance. He gathered up what magical force he could, and sent out a pulse of electric energy, breaking all the glass in the entire facility. The shards gathered up in a purplish tornado, then dispersed into fine sand. All of the lights went out and all the hallways inside the prison went dark, only illuminated by the dark and cloudy sky outside.

Seunghyun snapped his head to look in the direction of an explosion where his cell was supposed to be located. It seemed to him like Daesung told everyone about the chance to break out. After four years of going through so much pain, heartbreak, humiliation and loneliness, he was finally going to get out.

Seunghyun jumped down from the wall, landing back down on the dirt of the arena. He looked toward the heavy door on the opposite side of the arena, knowing it was his best chance to get out of the arena alive. He made a run for it, dodging bullets and cannon fire from the new troops that arrived to try and capture him. He managed to reach the door as the arena caught fire, pushing it open and slamming it behind him.

The hallways were relatively unfamiliar. Electricity crackled through the exposed wire that flew about along the magical winds. The whole prison was falling apart, and Seunghyun had to constantly dodge collapsing roof panels or debris. He followed the scent of magic back to his tiny cell block but noticed that all of his friends were gone. The lights flickered a few times, and the red light shining against the wall reminded Seunghyun that he was still wearing his collar.

Seunghyun violently ripped the collar from his neck, throwing it down to the floor and stomping on it, watching the red light fade away. Another explosion signalled that he should leave and find his friends, but first, he needed to grab something important. A picture.

It was a tiny Polaroid photo, the colour slightly faded and one of the corners was bent down. It was of you and Seunghyun, cuddling together on your bed, one arm from each of you reaching up to take the selca. Your hair was tousled and messy, your glasses absent from your face. Seunghyun was pale, his fangs were fully visible in his wide grin, and his eyes were their natural blue and yellow.

It was the morning after Seunghyun confessed to you.

~

_“(Y/N), I… I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while…” Seunghyun whispered into the darkness of (Y/N)’s room. She was lying down next to him, both of them in her bed. It was a rare occurrence that they would share her bed, but half an hour before (Y/N) had begged him to join her because of a nightmare._

_Seunghyun’s arm was draped over her, holding her close. “What is it?” She asked, clutching the fuzzy pink teddy bear Seunghyun had bought her for White Day. She named him Dr Snuggles._

_The soft glow of blue and yellow from Seunghyun's Eternal Sight illuminated (Y/N)’s face, and he could stare at her forever. She looked so different without her glasses, but he didn't mind. She was still stunningly beautiful._

_Seunghyun had to work up the courage to confess. His heart rate increased and his tightened his grip slightly on the back of her nightshirt. He took in a deep breath and decided to just say it:_

_“I love you, (Y/N).”_

_Barely any time passed at all before she spoke. “I love you too.” She moved the plushie out of the way in order to cling to Seunghyun’s body. She hugged him close, pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck. “You're the only person I'm not scared of. I thought you only saw me as a friend.”_

_“I never have. Since the first time I saw you, I...” The close proximity and the warmth of (Y/N) soft comforter made Seunghyun’s heart rate reach a new record. His other hand moved up to brush a few strands of hair away from her forehead when she leant backwards to look up at him. (Y/N)’s warm smile caused butterflies to flutter about in his stomach. She looked drowsy, but it didn't matter to either of them._

_There was no denying anymore that Seunghyun was falling more and more in love with his best friend as every second passed. His finger trailed down the middle of her face, tapping her nose gently. She giggled at him, wiggling her nose like a bunny, something she did when she had an itch she couldn't scratch._

_“Is that all you're going to do?” She asked, causing Seunghyun to raise his eyebrows at her. “Kiss me, you idiot.” Her stare was soft and tired but still demanding._

_Seunghyun appeased her. He lifted his head from the pillow, keeping his hand on the side of her face. He leant forward tentatively, afraid that his fangs would hurt her. Once their lips met, Seunghyun closed his eyes, and all of his concern melted away in an instant. Her lips were pillowy and soft, due to her rigorous lip balm routine. He pressed against her gently, stopping and starting the kiss over again. She gripped the back of his nightshirt tightly, and they only gained more fervour as time passed._

_They both wanted that night to last forever, but the fairytale would still eventually end._

~

Seunghyun burst through another heavy metal door, stumbling into another new room. All of his friends turned to look at him.

“Finally, jeez,” Jiyong commented. “Took you long enough.”

“I had to get something,” Seunghyun defended.

“Let’s just go before they send the military!” Seungri shouted. “We have enough magic to escape, but all of us have been bone dry for so long. We’ll be killable for the next 12 hours, and I would rather _not_ die, thanks!”

“Let’s get a move on!” Daesung agreed. They all leapt into action, using magic to boost their speed as they ran through the collapsing prison. They ran from guards and fought who they could, Jiyong crystallising their bodies and leaving the others to smash them into shards of diamond on the floor. Their escape was quick but hard fought. By the time they reached the metal door to the outside, piles of shattered glass and diamond were strewn behind them.

The terrain of the outside was covered in snow, the magical current much stronger than the inside of the prison. Seunghyun shivered as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the snow and he could hear the flow of magic pumping through his blood. On the very edge of the horizon was a city, judging by the size of the towers rising from the ground.

“Let’s get going,” Jiyong called, walking forward, but Taeyang grabbed his wrist.

“I wouldn't go that way. Seunghyun, don't you have a place we could go?” Taeyang turned to Seunghyun while Jiyong shot him an irritated look.

“I do, but it's a long way from here. Half a world away, actually.” Seunghyun and the others moved along the walls, hiding in a crook of a wall and shielding themselves from the view of the city.

“What?” Seungri asked.

“I told you. (Y/N) and I moved to the _literal_ middle of nowhere. We moved to the Blue Mountains in Canada. We lived in a small cottage not far off from the ski resorts.”

“ _Canada?_ ” Jiyong exclaimed. “That's so far!”

“Do you want to be safe or not?” Daesung countered. “You weren't caught at your home, were you?”

“No, we were discovered at a festival in the town at the base of the mountain. (Y/N) got hurt and I had to heal her, I was panicked, and I became… reckless. My illusions released and everyone thought I was trying to kill her. They had to pry us apart. It took 10 people to separate us, and even more to keep me away from her. The last time I saw her, she was screaming for me. I…” Seunghyun nearly choked on his words.

“Hey, it's okay. We’re going back now. You'll see her soon.” Seungri patted Seunghyun's back. “Lead the way.”

~

“(Y/N), please. I can’t afford to keep buying plane tickets,” Your big sister, Rhiannon, approached you with a mug of tea. You only looked up at her, taking the mug of tea and retreating back into yourself again. “He’s been gone for almost five years. Isn't it time you gave up?”

“No,” you growl. “He’ll come back. He would never abandon me.”

“You can't trust the word of a Darksider, (Y/N), no matter how much they claim to love you,” Rhiannon sat down next to you. “I know how you feel, but there’s a point in which you have to take care of yourself.”

“No, you _don't_ know how I feel. The only person who I’ve ever truly loved is gone. He’s being tortured somewhere, dying slowly. All because of me…”

“It's not your fault, (Y/N). Even Seunghyun knew that.” Rhiannon took your tea, setting it on the coffee table before taking your hands in hers. “Just come back home. Mom and dad miss you.”

“I want to be by myself, Rhiannon. It's all I'm good at. I live here for free, and all I have to do is make scarves for the tourists here. I make enough money from it to feed myself and Sunny when he comes back.”

“Seunghyun isn't coming back, (Y/N). You need at least someone to talk to.”

You ripped your hands from Rhiannon’s grip. “He will come back. You just don't like him anymore because he’s a Darksider. He is no different from the Seunghyun you knew in high school. He just looks a bit different. You have no right to judge him! _If anything, humans are the real monsters!”_ You stand, stomping through your house and into your room, slamming the door behind you. You heard Rhiannon’s sigh from the other side of the door. She knew better than to argue with you, as you’d only stay quiet and push your dressers against the door so she couldn’t get in. You made a nest out of your comforter and hid in the corner of your bed, clutching Dr Snuggles tightly. Your bedroom window was close to the front door, so you just watched the snow fall through the window, looking down at the ski resort.

Everything seemed so peaceful at the top of a mountain. Here, everyone was only thinking about skiing, their winter trips and how much fun it was to race down the hill at incredible speeds. Some of them were only panicking because they forgot to pack a scarf, which you would often gladly help them with at the little knitted clothing store you owned. You closed the store for the week, though, as the days were slowly inching toward the 5th anniversary of Seunghyun being taken. For all the peacefulness you saw at the peak of Blue Mountain, you knew that somewhere across the world, the person you loved was going through so much pain, and it was your fault.

Tears welled up in your eyes. If only you hadn’t tripped over a risen brick and broken your arm at the festival. Then none of this would have happened. You hugged your knees, hiding your face as you sobbed. You didn’t notice that four figures had run past your window up to the front door and that all your crying had been for nought.

Rhiannon let out an exasperated sigh as she heard a knock ring through the front door. She placed her mug on the coffee table and stood up, walking to the door to open it. ‘I don’t get how people keep finding this place,’ she thought to herself. Rhiannon’s eyes widened with shock when she opened the door to reveal someone she’d never thought she would see again.

“Uh, (Y/N)... you’d better come out here…” She called. Seunghyun raised his eyebrows at her.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He asked, borderline aggressively.

“Excuse you, big guy. I’m still (Y/N)’s sister.” Rhiannon answered, sarcasm in her voice. She looked over all the Darksiders and sighed. “And I thought that I could avoid this mess,” Rhiannon sighed.

“ _I’m not coming out. Just tell him to go away._ ” Everyone heard your muffled voice through the door to your room.

“It’s not Jackson this time,” Rhiannon called back.

“ _Jackson_?” Seunghyun growled, moving to grip the doorframe, nearly breaking it.

“Calm down, Seunghyun,” Taeyang whispered through clenched teeth. All of the men behind Seunghyun were shivering through the snow and had no intention of being turned away. They were all exhausted from making it all the way to Canada from a remote prison in South Korea, and going back to where they came was far from an option.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist. (Y/N)’s rejected him more times than I can count. She keeps saying she’s waiting for you. Besides, you know how she is around other people. Every time he talks to her she nearly faints.”

“ _Then who is it?_ ” You ask.

“Come find out for yourself. I’m not gonna spoon feed you the answers. This is your house, after all.” Rhiannon placed a hand on her hip. “Come in. You all must be freezing.”

The five boys kicked the snow off their boots and shook the wetness out of their hair like dogs. “I don’t get how you can live in this kind of weather,” Seungri complained.

“Well, you’ll just have to get used to it, won’t you?” Seunghyun shot back. “Unless you want to go back.”

“Hell no,” Taeyang spoke for Seungri. “There’s no way.”

“This house is so small,” Jiyong whined.

That was when you emerged from your room. Your eyes were puffy from crying, and your glasses sat irregularly on your nose. You had been looking down at the floor as you walked down the hall, only looking up when Rhiannon coughed. You were taken so far back by what you saw that you fell.

“S-...Sunny?” Your voice was shaky and tears once again began spilling from your eyes. You winced at the pain from falling, and Seunghyun immediately approached you, kneeling down to see if you were okay.

“Yes, it’s me.” You immediately moved to touch his face, to see if he was real. He let you touch him, watching the shock leave your eyes, a smile spreading across your face. You sprung forward to meet his lips in a kiss that was long overdue. Seunghyun’s arms snaked around you and picked you up, holding you in his arms.

“I’ve missed you so much, Sunny… I … I was so afraid of what they’ve done to you. I was afraid they killed you, but I wouldn’t believe it!” You kissed him again before he could answer you.

“Yeah, this is nice and all, _yippee_ , but we really need to talk about the fact that most of us are going to have to double up. Again.” Jiyong called through the heartfelt moment, making you realise that there were four strangers in your house, one of them being....

G-Dragon.

“Sunny…” you break the kiss and ask quietly, looking over Seunghyun’s shoulder at the four men and your sister, who was eyeing up Daesung. Daesung looked back at Rhiannon, flashing her an awkward smile. “Why… why is G-Dragon here?” Jiyong only waved at you. Seunghyun had told him that you were a big fan of his.

“It’s a long story,” Seunghyun answered, carrying you back into your bedroom. “But for right now, I need you. You’ve gotten so much more beautiful, and I can’t spend another second without you. They can figure everything out for themselves.”

Seunghyun moved into your room, shutting the door behind you with his foot, leaving his four friends dazed and confused, along with Rhiannon who was equally stunned by what just happened.

“Do you live here too?” Daesung asked politely. Rhiannon blushed and shook her head.

“No, I’m just visiting. Let’s… let’s just get you all situated in the guest room. We’ll need to buy more mattresses...” Rhiannon paced into the kitchen, grabbing a notepad and a pen.

“Don’t tell me that the guest room is next to theirs,” Seungri whined.

“Sorry, but it is… you’ll have to deal with the noise for a little while…” Rhiannon mumbled, remembering when Seunghyun moved in with (Y/N) while she was still living with their parents. She shuddered.

All the boys groaned in unison. At least they were safe, and you were back in Seunghyun’s arms. Even though you were skittish and fearful at first, you eventually got to know Jiyong and the others, having them help you run your little scarf shop. It was a simple life, but better than any of them could have hoped for before they escaped. Even if they had to deal with another slightly cramped room, it was infinitely better than the prison. Everyone could go back to living properly, eating properly, loving properly.

 

All was well.


End file.
